Traditional robotic control techniques rely on an accurate model of the manipulator in order to solve for joint displacements and torques. Because continuum manipulators can be conformed by the environment into irregular and unpredictable configurations, they are difficult to model. Modeling of the kinematics and mechanics of the many different forms of continuum manipulators depends heavily on the specific configuration of the actuation mechanism, material composition, and build quality to model the systems properly. Model-based control further relies on having a precise calibration between the model and the manipulator. Generally, model-based control techniques are unable to account for unknown environmental constraints, leading to instabilities or workspace limitations.